With the development of the global positioning system (GPS), many individuals rely on navigation systems to direct them while driving. Such navigation systems may be built directly into a vehicle, may be manufactured as a standalone device, or may be incorporated into a multifunction device (e.g., a smartphone). Some navigation systems provide voiceover instructions or verbal cues to guide individuals on when and where to turn, and on what roads, to arrive at a pre-selected destination.